The Black Bird
by DazedConfused
Summary: When the crew of Serenity come to the aid of a damaged ship and its owner, Jayne finds himself falling for the woman but can she be trusted?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Black Bird  
  
Author: DazedConfused  
  
Rating: R17 - not for kiddies  
  
Distribution: Okay by me, please ask first  
  
Spoilers: This story is set after the third episode. I know that in America the episodes were shown in a muddled order, so just to clarify episode 1+2 were the 2hr pilot and episode 3 was 'the train'. This story might make references to things that have happen in the previous episodes but only lightly.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy and other Big Wigs own the characters, concept and everything relating to Firefly. Any copyright infringement was accidental; please don't sue me as I am poor.  
  
Notes: I'm saying sorry now for any technical errors regarding the ship and the names for areas and objects within the Serenity, hopefully there aren't that many and it won't hinder the story too much.  
  
The Black Bird  
  
"A bottle of wine, the stars and a beautiful woman sat on my knee; what more could a man ask for"  
  
Wash said taking one hand of the Serenity's controls and wrapping it around Zoe's waist.  
  
"Freedom, money, and running water" His wife replied, kissing his cheek and taking a sip of the watered down wine.  
  
"What do I want those things for? A beautiful wife, Ship and friends are all I need. I'm the happiness man in the whole galaxy"  
  
Zoe put her glass down and placed her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek until he gave in and turned his head towards her. He met her luscious lips with his own and finally let his eyes focus on her and not out on the Space that lay before them.  
  
Zoe knew she was lucky to have a husband like him, a lover and a friend. He was so loving and caring, she believed him when he said how happy he was with just her and Serenity. Zoe pulled away from Wash and swung her left leg over so she that they were facing each other. He gave a broad smile, 'now he could keep an eye on both his girls' he thought. They sat like that for a while whispering back and forth, occasionally kissing each other on the lips.  
  
There quiet moment together was interrupted by a loud beeping sound going from a console on the far left. Without a second thought Zoe jump off his lap and Wash leaned over to check on the reading.  
  
"It's a ship, a few miles away.looks like its got minor damage"  
  
Zoe nodded and used an intercom to speak to the Captain, she already knew what he would say but he was the Cap after all.  
  
Mal Reynolds was in the kitchen eating a quick meal of what tasted like meat but he was unsure from what animal.  
  
"Captain, we're coming up to a ship in about ten minuets. It looks like it could use some help"  
  
Mal thought about it for a second or two, he already knew that he was going to check the ship out and he was pretty sure Zoe knew it too.  
  
"Set in a course for it and keep a look out for any other ships in the vicinity, I'm on my way"  
  
He looked at the half eaten food and shrugged, missing meals wasn't too bad when the food tasted like crap.  
  
In the cockpit Zoe had hidden the bottle and the couple was doing there best to act as nonchalant as possible. Mal hid a smile; he could tell straight away what they had been up to.  
  
As Captain he should probably try and in-force a rule about no crew fraternization but away from a port for months on end and the fact that the two were married changed the rules. As a friend he liked the fact that after three years they still loved each other, not that he would ever tell that to them.  
  
"What's wrong with the ship?" He asked Wash as he sat in the seat next to his pilot.  
  
"Well it's got some outer damage on the Hull and what looks like weapons fire but apart from that it's in good condition and a good ship - a Beta- class Cruiser. In fact it's one of the nicest looking ships I've seen in long time"  
  
"Apart from Serenity" Mal stated  
  
"Of Course" Wash said grinning, both knowing that Serenity was a far cry from being perfect but for them and the rest of the crew it was a jewel in the rough.  
  
"What about crew, have we been contacted?" Mal asked leaning forward and looking out at the ship floating lifelessly a head of them.  
  
"No I've sent them a message but no reply, I'm having trouble scanning the Ship it looks like it has a defense against scans.Cap the damage on the Hull, I can make out what it was made by now, your not gonna like it"  
  
"Don't tell me a grappling hook"  
  
"Yeah, looks like it caught it but then the Cruiser was able to pull free"  
  
"Reavers again, they're getting to be a real pain in the ass" Zoe said placing a hand on Wash's shoulder for reassurance.  
  
"Wash you detecting any other Ships"  
  
"No, I am reading a slight trace of radiation so they were here but it looks pretty old"  
  
"You think any one's alive over there Captain" Zoe asked.  
  
"Probably not but we should go over and check, incase. Wash dock with the Ship and tell Jayne to meet me in the cargo hold"  
  
"You want some help Cap?" Zoe asked half heartedly, wanted to look out for the Captain but at the same time keep her distance from anything to do with Reavers.  
  
"No you stay here, any trouble and get outta here"  
  
Both Zoe and Wash shared a small inner sigh of relief, glad that Zoe was staying put.  
  
The Vessel was now a few yards away, this close they could make the Ship out. It was new about five or so years old and apart from the damage done by the Reavers it was in good condition. It was amazing that a Ship could break away from a Reaver Ship usually not only do they rip apart the people on the inside they let loose on the out side as well.  
  
By the time Mal got to the Cargo hold Jayne was already there looking more disgruntled than normal. Mal smiled just to piss off Jayne more; it was a high light of his day and just so damn easy.  
  
"Morning, so did Zoe fill you in?"  
  
"Yeah but if you think I'm going aboard that ship your more nutty than the Doc's sister"  
  
"What afraid of the Reavers" Mal tried to make the Reavers sound like he was talking about bunnies or puppies and not raving cannibalistic psychotics.  
  
"I'm not afraid it's just I have a real problem with someone trying to make me into their winter wardrobe"  
  
"Look the Reavers ship is long gone; the only thing you have to worry about on that ship is trying not to empty your stomach out at the sight of any bodies"  
  
"If you say so Captain" As Jayne said Captain he sneered, and reached over for his space suit.  
  
"Think of it this way, seeing as the occupants are all dead they won't mind if we help ourselves to some of their cargo?"  
  
This seemed to brighten Jayne up as he hurriedly put on his suit. Mal did the same and then they checked each others suits to make sure everything was okay and then put their helmets on. Messing with Jayne aside Mal knew that Jayne had every reason to fear the Reavers - they all did. Just because the Reavers were mad didn't mean they should be underestimated.  
  
As they finished dressing in their suits they felt the ship rock as it pulled along side the Cruiser. They stood in front of the connecting doors and waited for the green light, holding their guns tightly against there bodies the barrels pointing forward ready for any trouble. Before the door opened both men turned on the flashlights that were attached to their guns and then nodding their readiness to each other they pushed forward.  
  
The ships lights were off so they only had their flashlights and a few lights on the consoles to light their way. Jayne was tense and his finger was wrapped around the trigger of his gun, Mal looked at ease but inside he was just as tense as his crewmate.  
  
As soon as they walked through the shuttles door they could make out a mark on the floor, made from a small explosion that probably reeked havoc for anyone stood there at the time but had left the main structure of the ship undamaged.  
  
They moved forward side by side and were only a few feet from the door when they heard a noise coming from the corner off to their right. In one effortless movement they swung their guns over to where the noise came from, the small beam of their flashlights gliding over rumble and disarray and landed on a young woman.  
  
Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quick and raspy, she seemed to be in a state of shock and muttered words under her breath. She had been injured and was bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound; the blood had soaked right through her shirt and down her left arm. In her right hand she still held tightly on to a gun, it laid in her lap.  
  
Both men recovered from their initial shock and lowered their guns slightly. It was rare if not unheard of for anyone to survive a Reavers attack and yet apart from a shoulder would this woman seem to be in one piece, which you were never left in if attacked by Reavers.  
  
Mal passed his gun over to Jayne and moved forward and crouched down in front of her. He reached out his arm and just before his hand touched her neck the woman's eyes flew open and she raised her gun, pointing it at Mal's head. The Captain flew backwards on to his behind and raised both hands up to show he was unarmed.  
  
Jayne however held the belief that if someone pointed a gun at you, you had ever right to go a head point one right back. He stood towering over the woman holding his gun in one hand and Mal's in his over, both fixed on the woman's head.  
  
"You'll die before I let you eat me" She said, Mal was surprised at the strength and force of her voice  
  
"Look Miss, we don't want to eat you.were not Reavers. We found your ship and we came aboard to make sure everything was alright"  
  
The woman's eyes fluttered from Mal to Jayne and although she was clearing passing in and out of consciousness she seemed to be able to make out that the pair were not Reavers. She still kept the gun pointing at Mal and spoke again with the same authority in her voice,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, this is Jayne. Our ship is a Firefly vessel; we transport cargo. among other things. We also have a Doctor aboard, who I think you should be paying a visit to"  
  
The woman regarded the Captain and after a moment nodded yes, before anything more could be said she passed out and the hand with the gun in it went back to lying lifelessly in her lap.  
  
"So should we go through the cargo now or later?" Jayne asked being completely serious.  
  
Mal didn't even bother saying anything, instead he motion for Jayne to take the woman's leg whilst he took her by the shoulder and head. Jayne looking annoyed placed the guns down on the floor and followed the Captains lead.  
  
The two carried her to the Doctor, contacting Zoe along the way to tell her to get Simon ready for a patient.  
  
When they got there Simon had apron and gloves on and an assortment of instruments at the ready. They placed the woman on the table and backed out of the way.  
  
As Simon slit the woman's top open Mal looked at Jayne and nodded towards the door. As Mal was going through the door he realized that Jayne was still stood watching, he shook his head and pulled Jayne away by the arm. Jayne looked back over his shoulder at the woman who laid there with only her bra and trousers on, the doctor cleaning away the blood so he could see the wound.  
  
"I never knew you were so interested in the medical process" Mal said as he pulled Jayne behind him towards the Kitchen. In way of a reply Jayne simply grunted and pulled loose of Mal's grip but still kept following him.  
  
Zoe, Shepard and Kay Lee where already in the Kitchen sat around the table, when the two men entered they stopped talking and looked up expectantly.  
  
"Well the Doc's working on her now, I think she's gonna be find. It was just a knife wound in her shoulder but she did loose a lot of blood"  
  
"If Reavers attacked her ship how could she have survived?" Zoe asked  
  
"Well it looks like she booby trapped the entrance to her ship as soon as they stepped foot in it the boom went off, obviously one of them got close enough to injure her but it looks like she fought them off" Mal answered pouring a cup of coffee for himself and sitting down at the head of the table.  
  
"One woman managed to fight off a ship of Reavers, I've never heard of that ever happening before" Zoe said looking into her coffee and taking a sip.  
  
"The lord works in mysterious ways" said Shepard  
  
"I told you once Shepard your welcome, he ain't" Mal said sternly.  
  
"So when am I going over to her Ship?" Kay Lee asked  
  
"And why would you being doing that?" Mal asked pretending to be confused but knowing for sometime that his mechanic would be needed on their 'guest's' ship.  
  
"Because her Ship's broken and it needs fixin', if it doesn't get fixed it's just gonna float there and be an easy target for whoever else comes along. And we both know that you wouldn't do that otherwise what would have been the point of bringing her on board in the first place?" Kay Lee finished her sentence with a triumph smile and Mal couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Find you go and fix her ship, Jayne will walk you over there; he needs to pick up our guns anyway"  
  
"I'll go get my tools I'll meet you in the cargo hold" Kay Lee told Jayne and ran off; Jayne rolled his eyes and gave a sigh and went to wait for her.  
  
"I'm going back to check in on the Doc and see how the girl's doing. Zoe tell Wash to keep his eyes and ears open"  
  
Mal paused and then as an after thought he added,  
  
"Tell him to slowly move us away from here, maybe find a nice moon we can glide behind"  
  
"'Glide behind' don't you mean hide Sir?"  
  
"Zoe you should know by now I don't hide, I evade"  
  
"Sorry Sir I forgot" Zoe smiled and headed off to the Cockpit.  
  
"What should I do?" Shepard asked  
  
"Do something useful" Mal told him  
  
"Pray?" surprised Shepard looked thoughtfully up at Mal, wanting to believe that the Captain had faith and at the same time knowing better and waiting for the other shoe to drop  
  
"I was thinking about making more coffee" Mal said with an innocent smile and walking off leaving an annoyed Shepard looking at the coffee pot.  
  
When he got back to Med-Lab the Doctor was sewing up the woman's wound. He walked over to the other side of the table and looked down at the young woman. Until now he hadn't realized how beautiful she was.  
  
She had large eyes, full lips and long straight black hair. She to be in her early twenties but they wouldn't know for sure until she regained consciousness.  
  
Mal folded his arms and watched Simon finish the stitches and placed gauze over the wound and bandaged her shoulder. Simon then placed a sheet over her and pulled it up to her neck.  
  
"Well?" Mal asked breaking his gaze from the woman's face and looking over at Simon with raised eyebrows.  
  
"She'll be fine; she just needs some rest and a chance for her wound to heal"  
  
"Any other damage, the kind Reavers like to do" Mal asked softly  
  
"She wasn't raped or skinned, just that one wound. The weapon that did it was small in size but it did a lot of damage because who ever used it plunged it in and then moved the knife around"  
  
"How long till she wakes up Doc?"  
  
"I gave her some meds for the pain that should keep her under for a couple of hours but she has been through a lot, I think her body is finally catching up on some rest"  
  
"Okay, call me when she wakes up. and you might wanna keep that sister of yours out of sight just until we find out who she is" Mal said  
  
Puzzled Simon looked at Mal's face and knew he wouldn't be getting any more information so he said "Alright I'll ask Inara if she can keep an eye on her"  
  
Mal left the Med-Lab and Simon removed his gloves and apron, his stomach was now a fit of nerves. Why did the Captain think he should hide River from this woman and did his sister need hiding from her?  
  
He knew that they had to keep a secret to avoid being captured by the Alliance but how could this woman know who River and he was? The Captain's probably being careful that's all thought Simon, looking uncertainly at the woman. He restrained her arms as an after thought and went to find River and take her to Inara's shuttle.  
  
The young woman laid unconscious and captured in a relentless dream, struggling against her restraints. Old and new nightmares weaved themselves together in her mind, until finally it was broken by a sweet memory from her pass that soothed her into a calm deep sleep. 


	2. The Black Bird Chapter 2

~  
  
After leaving Simon, Mal went over to the Cruiser to see how Kay Lee was doing. He found his mechanic laid under the ships control, sweating, oily and swearing.  
  
Kay Lee threw a pair of wire cutters across the room, barely missing Mal.  
  
"So how does she look?" He asked, she looked out at him from under the control counter and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Well before I can do anything I have to override the ships system. Our friend must have locked down the ship so the Reavers couldn't tamper with it. Once the system is back up I'll have the lights on and access to controls and that means I'll be able to reach the engine and hopefully fix it" Kay Lee said with her head buried inside a bundle of cables.  
  
"So an hour or two" Mal said smirking  
  
She pulled herself loose of the wires and sat looking up at Mal  
  
"Captain I know that I'm a good mechanic but even so this is gonna take me a couple of days, less if our guest is awake and can tell me how to boot up the ships system without spending hours messing around with wires. I tell you she's a sneaky one I think this whole ship's been booby trapped"  
  
"Well the Doc said she's going to be out for a while, so do your best".  
  
Kay Lee watched Mal leave and looked around the still darken ship, she picked up one of the many flashlights she had brought with her and swept it around the one room shuttle. Knowing that Reavers had been here a short time before wasn't doing much for her confidence; she put the light with another two that were already pointing at the heap of wires she had pulled down from the control panel. She gave another heavy sigh and went back to work.  
  
"So how's Kay Lee doing Captain" Zoe asked when Mal joined her and Wash in the cockpit.  
  
"You know Kay Lee she can fix anything when she puts her mind to it. She did think the pilot had high security and I have to thing she's right. She must have activated some kind of a defense program when she came under attack"  
  
"What kind of defense program?" Zoe asked  
  
"Well all the power is shut off in the shuttle, the shuttle must have some beacon stopping scans of the ship, the bomb that exploded when the Reavers boarded and Kay Lee said that she thought the ship was booby trapped, which means every couple of steps she'll have to by-pass another problem so something simple will take hours"  
  
"That sounds impressive for a Beta Class Cruiser; the woman must have had extensive work done on it - which would have cost her serious money" Wash said looking over at Mal who nodded his agreement.  
  
"What do you think about her Captain" Zoe asked  
  
"Well she travels alone and knows how to defend herself; she must have money, connections or both. She isn't a trader or settler and she can't carry any cargo in that size a ship and she isn't a Companion.what does that leave?"  
  
"It leaves all the wrong kind of jobs" Zoe said with a sigh, wishing for once they could go a few weeks without running into some kind of catastrophe.  
  
"Don't be so negative oh wife of mine, she could simply be one of those young daughters of a rich man traveling the system before settling down.I've heard that's the kind of thing rich folk do" Wash said glancing at Zoe who rolled her eye's.  
  
"I guess we'll find out who and what she is as soon as she wakes up. Until then be on full alert for any ships, Reavers might come back but also she might have put a distress call out to another ship - one that might not be too friendly"  
  
"In that case shouldn't we get out of here, dump her ship and leave?"  
  
"No when she wakes up she'll want her ship, plus we might be entitled to a reward. Go as fast as you can whist keeping our connection with the Cruiser, remember Kay Lee's over there and head out to Remus that planet is heavily guarded Reavers wouldn't dare go to close"  
  
"Yes Captain" Wash said  
  
"I'll be in my quarters if you need me"  
  
A couple of hours later in the Med Lab Simon sat next to his patient reading one of the few books he had brought with him. Since being aboard Serenity every novel he read seem boring compare to traveling through space with a crew of thieves/guns for hire.  
  
He closed the now tedious book and got up, putting it away in a draw incase he needed something to fall a sleep with later.  
  
As his back was turned the woman stirred and opened and closed her right hand, she let out a groan making Simon turned around. Still a little groggy from the medication Simon had given her, she couldn't make anything out accept a human size shape.  
  
"Stay back" she told him trying to sit up but not being able to because of the restraints.  
  
"It's alright Miss I'm a Doctor"  
  
Simon pressed the intercom to the cockpit and spoke into it  
  
"It's Simon, she's awake" he said into the intercom, all the while not taking his eyes off his patient  
  
"I'll tell the Captain" Zoe said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Simon asked the woman, concerned but still weary of the stranger.  
  
The woman's vision returned to normal and apart from a slight headache and the pain from her shoulder she felt find. She looked over the Doctor and the room she was in before looking down at the restraints that left her arms immobilized.  
  
"Where I am?" She asked her voice was horse and her lips dry; she licked them and coughed trying to clear her throat. Simon brought her a glass of water and helped her take a few sips.  
  
"Thank you" she said begrudgingly, lying her head back down on the pillow.  
  
"You're on a cargo vessel, a firefly that goes by the name of Serenity"  
  
"And how did I come to be a board Serenity?" the woman asked  
  
"We were flying pass your ship and we saw you were in distress so the Captain stopped to help. He brought you a board and sent a Mechanic to fix your ship"  
  
"If you're helping me why am I restraint?" She asked with a hint of bitterness to her voice.  
  
Simon thought a few seconds before answering hoping it would sound truthful, after all it wasn't so removed from the truth.  
  
"I took it as a precaution as I wasn't in the room with you the whole time, plus we know nothing about you"  
  
"Well now you've spoken to me you can see I'm not a raving lunatic do you think you could free me" she twisted her wrists for good effect and Simon un-tied the restraints although he wished he didn't have to.  
  
Mal stood in the doorway and watched as Simon was helped the woman sit up. All of the movement caused her to wince in pain and grab at her shoulder. Realizing she was just in a bra she pulled up the sheet and wrapped it around her so only her bare shoulders were visible.  
  
"Are you alright" Simon asked and she gave him a withering look.  
  
"I've been stabbed in the shoulder; of course I'm not alright" she replied  
  
Mal laughed and as the two turned to look at him he rubbed his chin on his left shoulder and when he looked back up his smile was gone.  
  
"Are you the Captain?"  
  
"I certainly am and who are you?" Mal said entering the room and standing in front of the woman, next to Simon.  
  
"I'm Ida Cross"  
  
"So Miss Cross what happened?" Mal asked as Simon peeled off Ida's bandage to check on her wound.  
  
"Well the Reavers came along and before I could do anything they had there grappling hook attached to The Black Bird, that's my ship"  
  
"You know on the Earth that was, it was an ancient belief by some that a black bird tapping on your window meant death was coming" Simon interjected.  
  
"Fascinating as that was" Mal said glancing over at Simon and then turning back to Ida "you were saying" he finished.  
  
"I fired on their hook and managed to damage it enough so it let go of The Black Bird. I have certain up-grades on my ship; one is sensor-blast bomb. By the Entrance on either side of the wall are sensors that when triggered cause a bomb to be released from a secret panel underneath the floor and explodes"  
  
"How come there wasn't any damage to the ship, a blast that big should have left more then just scorch marks" said Mal folding his arms and resting his thumb on his chin.  
  
"That's where the shields come in, there small and activate when the bombs deploy. They cover the entrance way, trapping who ever is in there and making less damaged as possible"  
  
Ida winced as the Doctor finished putting on a fresh bandage but tried to cover it. 'A woman traveling alone must have to appear as hard as possible' Mal thought as he watched her.  
  
Simon picked something up off the counter and passed it to Ida, she took it suspiciously.  
  
"It's to wear, I'm afraid your other top was ruined" Simon explained  
  
"Thanks" Ida waited and when they were still stood there, she did an exaggerated eye movement towards the door.  
  
"Oh" The two men said together and Mal pointed at himself and Simon and said "Sure, we'll be just out side"  
  
The two went away from the door and turned their backs just incase.  
  
"So when do you think she'll be able to move on" Mal asked  
  
"I think that she might need a day or two to recover, I was thinking that she might want to speak to Shepard"  
  
"What about" Mal asked  
  
"Well I can fix her body and Kay Lee can fix her ship but she still went through a very traumatic event. Speaking to a Shepard might help her deal with what she went through"  
  
Mal shrugged and looked at Simon who seemed to be set on the idea.  
  
"Look I don't want to force her to talk to a Shepard if she don't want to, ask and if she says's no then that's that" Mal told him walking back into the Med Lab.  
  
Ida was dressed and stood up; she still seemed a little uneasy on her feet and swayed sideways. Simon rushed up to her and helped her to sit down on the chair he had been sat on.  
  
"You alright" Mal asked, Ida just nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"So I was wondering if you could finish telling me what happen with the Reavers"  
  
"Sure, they triggered the bomb and that took out two or three. Then two more came up after them I shot one dead and the other managed to stab me before I got a shot in. I must have scared them, the one that stabbed me ran off he dragged his friend I killed with him. The other bodies where gone, there must have been one at the rear who dragged them back on to their ship"  
  
"I've heard they use their dead for food and skins"  
  
"Once their ship was gone I closed down mine, leaving only the air supply on. I knew that if they came back they would strip me and the ship down, I decided that they wouldn't get the ship or me."  
  
"And how did you do shut your ship down, you see I have my mechanic over there now trying to fix up your ship"  
  
"Thanks that is very nice of you, its voice and code imprinted. I have to speak a code and the ships systems will reboot. Was there much damage?"  
  
"Weapons fire on the outer Hull and damage to your engine; I'm not sure how that happened"  
  
"I did it, I fired my weapon at it.like I said they weren't taking the Black Bird and stripping her for parts"  
  
"I would feel the same way" Mal answered and smiled at Ida who turned the corner of her mouth up and back down. Obviously she wasn't the trusting type Mal thought.  
  
"I better go tell Kay Lee the news"  
  
Mal worked out of the room and was heading towards the Cruiser when he rounded a corner and walked straight into Kay Lee. She was knocked backwards; Mal put his hand out in time to steady her, so she kept her balance.  
  
"Gee Captain you nearly knocked me on to my be-hind"  
  
"I do have a way of sweeping girls off their feet" Mal answer with a smirk  
  
"I was just coming to tell you that I know how to get the ships system back up and running" Mal told her, Kay Lee became very still and looked extremely pissed off.  
  
"Well that would have been handy, oh an hour or so ago. Right now I'm working on the engine; I was just getting something from our engine room"  
  
"Well I'll let you get going, call me if you need anything" He called as Kay Lee storm off muttering to herself.  
  
As Kay Lee headed to the engine room she thought of how she had spent the last couple of hours on her back with a much of cables and wires as company. Her hands ached from all the work and although she did need equipment from the engine room, she mainly wanted to stretch her legs.  
  
Simon had left Ida with Shepard, who was trying to convince her to lighten her soul by talking to him.  
  
Simon was going to check in on Inara and River and hope everything was going well. He saw Kay Lee coming towards him and smiled, she looked troubled.  
  
"How are you?" He asked, she was about to let of steam and rant and rave but she gave a deep sigh she wasn't a whining person.  
  
Kay Lee gave Simon a weary smile and asked him how it was going.  
  
"Fine, fine" He replied wishing he knew what to say to lift her spirits.  
  
"How is the patient doing?"  
  
"Fine, I've just come from there in fact, she's got a bad shoulder wound and is still a little dazed from the drugs I gave her but she should be alright. Maybe ready to fly by tomorrow"  
  
"I figure that the her ship's the same but I might gave it a day or two more then it's Captain before it's able to fly"  
  
"Well I better let you get to it, plus I just wanted to quickly check in on River before heading back to Ida"  
  
He realized that Kay Lee perhaps wouldn't know the woman's name so he added "the patient"  
  
Kay Lee looked at Simon and gave him a bright smile as if she didn't mind or feel anything towards him 'wanting to get back to Ida'. They said goodbye and carried on in opposite directions.  
  
Kay Lee still felt a little jealous that Simon was spending his time with Ida but she scolded herself for being so ridiculous. 'The woman is just his patient is all' she thought and it wasn't as if she had any claims on Simon, she tired to concentrate on the Cruiser's engine and went on her way.  
  
Back in the Med room Ida was growing more and more exasperated with Shepard Book and his religious ways. She had to fight the urge more then once to knock him out with her good arm, what was it that made preachers so annoying?  
  
"If you don't mind Shepard Book I'm going to go for a walk" She stood up and saw the Shepard open his mouth a fraction.  
  
"Alone, a walk alone; I need to clear my head" She said forcefully before he got the chance to invite himself along.  
  
When she left the room she tried to walk as briskly as she could afraid that the Shepard would try and join her after all. When she had taken enough turns she figured that she was safe enough to slow down. It was then that she ran into Jayne.  
  
"Well Hello there" He said moving so close their bodies nearly touched, she backed away slightly and looked him over.  
  
Jayne wasn't the quickest of wits but he knew when he was being sized up and there was something in the young woman's eye that made him ill at ease.  
  
"So the Doc's fix you up then" He asked nodding at her shoulder and appearing to casually back up to the wall on his right and rest his back on it.  
  
Ida had summed up Jayne in a few seconds and was nearly 100 % right in her deductions. Still there was something about the size of him that made her wonder just how long it had been since she had been with a man; her life had been focused on work for so long she had plum forgot.  
  
She lent on the opposite wall and they faced each other, Jayne was still trying to act cool but she caught the look in his eyes as he looked over her body. She moved forward as if to say something but suddenly Jayne watched as she lost her balance and fell. He caught her in time and picked her up in his arms, struggling he walked down to the bottom of the passage which was luckily where his quarters were.  
  
Once he got in his room he laid her on the bed, her eyes were closed but her breathing seemed normal.  
  
"I better call for the Doc" He muttered to himself but when he went to move away from the bed Ida's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What the." He said looking at the clearly conscious woman who was sat up in bed smiling up at him.  
  
"Don't be mad at me big fella" She said with a laugh.  
  
"You planned that?" He asked unbelievingly, still not catching on to why she had done it. "But." he said.  
  
"Look I just wanted to get you in bed, that just seemed the quickest way"  
  
He smiled but still was unsure, women as beautiful and smart as her never seemed to fall all over him before today, so why now?  
  
"What's your scheme" He asked thinking that maybe he could get a cut of whatever it was.  
  
"Look I just want sex and I know by the way you were looking at me you want to. So what's the problem?"  
  
"I'm.well.I guess there is none" He said smiling. She knelt on his bed and began kissing him.  
  
Soon there tops were off and she had to give it to him that he had a nice body, so far. They were laid flat on the bed Jayne on top, both hurryingly trying to get out of their own clothes. She paused and thought for a moment and then stopped him undoing his trousers.  
  
"I just thought we should be introduced before we have sex, I'm Ida"  
  
"Jayne, nice to meet you" They smiled both high on the rush of having sex with someone who was basically a total stranger.  
  
As he began kissing her neck, she looked away and caught sight of the posters of women he had on the wall beside his bed. All were semi-nude and some held weapons, she gave a little smile and rolled her eyes. As Jayne kissed her chest she tilted her head back and noticed that the behind the pictures was an alcove. With an effort she rolled Jayne over and sat on top of him and using her good arm she pushed the wall and a piece of paneling fell down exposing a treasure trove of guns.  
  
Jayne angrily pushed Ida off him and climbed off the bed as Ida pulled her top back on but she struggled because of her shoulder and Jayne roughly pulled it over her head and down, covering her body.  
  
"What's the idea?" He asked her wondering if she had wanted to get to the guns all along, but how did she know they were there he reasoned.  
  
"I just wondered what you were hiding, hey!" She cried excitedly crawling forward and picking up a large gun, holding it with her hands and turning it around"  
  
"Be careful with that, it's not a toy" He said snatching it off her and putting it back inside the wall and covering the hiding place up with the panel.  
  
"It's a Night-force range missile T4; to be precise. I could give you a date of when it was manufactured but without the serial code (which has by the way been removed for some reason) I would be off by a couple of years" She said moving and sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"How you know all that"  
  
"It's my job" She said.  
  
"You a mercenary?" He asked the surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"No but people do pay for my services"  
  
"So just what is it you do?" He asked.  
  
"I'm an assassin"  
  
"You're kidding" She nodded no and Jayne laughed. "Well I'll be" He exclaimed giving her a friendly slap on the back. 


	3. The Black Bird Chapter 3

~  
  
"An assassin" Jayne repeated thoughtfully, he was now sat next to Ida on his bed. He wondered if she was telling the truth or just bragging.  
  
"You pretty young to be killing people for a living" He said guessing her to be in her early twenties.  
  
"There is a difference between just shooting someone down and assassinating someone - I'm an artist" She told him.  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm a butcher you're the professional. So how did you get into it?"  
  
He was honestly curious; he could tell that her brain was ticking away behind her eyes. Her face was young but shown subtle experience to it, yet even so he wondered how a young woman had gotten into a life of killing.  
  
"I don't know if I want to talk about this any more, I wish I hadn't said as much as I have. I normally don't tell people what I do; I try not to tell anyone anything actually".  
  
"So I bet you could kill a man with your bare hands" He asked changing the subject and looking over her body once more.  
  
She smiled and turning towards him she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Jayne's waist. He gave a laugh and felt her squeeze her legs; he cried out in pain and fell off the bed. Her legs were crusting him and as he flailed on the floor like a fish Ida eased off the pressure and sat straddled over his waist.  
  
"What the." He managed to say taking deep breaths; all though it was painful he had to admit that he had been turn on, being crushed to death by a woman's legs held a certain appeal to him.  
  
"Relax, I was showing you that it's not just my hands you should worry about" Ida said arching her left eyebrow.  
  
He was still a little winded but Jayne was a large man. He moved surprisingly fast, grabbing her and pushing her down to the floor and he straddled her waist. She gave a shriek of surprised laughter.  
  
He pinned her good arm down at the side of her head, not that she resisted and they began to kiss. It wasn't making love or even having sex it was more animalistic then that but it wasn't detached of emotions altogether. For the first time in his life Jayne felt actually real feelings for a woman, he didn't perhaps know what these feeling were or how to articulate them but he felt them none the less . And Ida saw in Jayne a version of herself; both were loners, killers and knew that sometimes sex was just sex.  
  
After a few rounds of sex they laid sweating and exhausted in Jayne's bed, he watched her face intently as she caught her breath back. When they were both still she looked over at him watching her and felt the need to share something with him. Because in her line of work the next job could be her last, after this would she ever meet up with another 'Jayne'. She laid flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling and then opening and closing her mouth a few times she spoke.  
  
"Do you really want to know how I got to be an assassin?" She asked him, he felt as if he could feel a wall coming down between them and answered yes. So Ida began to tell him her story.  
  
"My parents Vivian and Kyle Cross were both assassins, they met each other through work fell in love and got married. I grew up aboard our ship - The Horizon, the Black bird was one of its two shuttles. They would fly from job to job and I grew up thinking that it was all normal, from the age of ten they started to teach me. They wanted me to be able to protect myself but I wanted to be part of the family business. My parents had other plans, they had saved up a lot of money and they were going to do one more job that would set us up for life"  
  
She paused and Jayne had a feeling that that the reason for referring to her parents in past tense was going to be given next. He stroked her hair and her soft cheek and she carried on with her tale.  
  
"But things didn't go as planned. They were hired by someone to destroy an Alliance Ship; it was full of soldiers and scientists - people who designed and used weapons of Mass Destruction. They blew up the ship killing about fifty people, but that's when everything fell apart. The Alliance weren't stupid and had the funds to find out my parent's names, they became fugitives. Using friends they could trust and putting out false information they were able to get me to the safety of a moon, I was sixteen when they left me at the nunnery. I was to pretend that I was a novice in training to become a nun, they told me that they would return with the means for all of us to escapes from the Alliance once and for all".  
  
"But they never came back" Jayne stated softly and thinking it's not the first or last story he'll hear about a broken family because of the Alliance.  
  
"The Alliance hunted them down, they didn't know or care about me but they made a big show of my parents. They were dragged around and put on display. Tortured but always leaving enough breath in them to be paraded in front of people who would pass on the word what the Alliance would do to their enemies and finally they were executed in public. I found out from witnesses and from word of mouth what happen to them."  
  
She took in a deep breath and rolled around to face him.  
  
".After that I didn't hesitate about becoming an assassin. I made arrangements; I found that my parents had left funds for me at the nunnery and with friends. They had dumped the Horizon to try and mask their trail; I found it and brought back The Black Bird because it was the right size for one and started on my way. It was hard at first; I went through my parents contacts but no one wanted to take a risk on a then sixteen year old. But five years later and I've made a name for myself and now I'm one of the best in the business."  
  
She paused and looked his face over and gave a weak smile.  
  
"So what about you what's your story?" She asked him  
  
"Me, I don't have one to tell. I'm a mercenary, Mal hired me and here I am".  
  
They were laying looking at each other, they both had the knowledge that they were alike and that made them peaceful and at ease. They also knew that this wasn't a long term love affair; it was just simply two people with something in common sharing some time together.  
  
~ Back in the dining room area the others sat eating their evening meal, except for Inara, Shepard and River who where dining on board Inara'a shuttle. Simon had been thinking for a while now, he had gone in search of Ida but couldn't find her. Mal assured him that everything was fine but still Simon worried on.  
  
He bided his time until every one had finished their meal's, when they all when done he coughed to draw their attention.  
  
"I would like to discuss our guess, Ida" He stated a little unsure of himself now all eyes were upon him.  
  
"What, her wound worse off then you thought?" Mal asked.  
  
"No that's not it at all I just wanted to talk about how she came to be aboard Serenity".  
  
"How you mean Simon?" Kay Lee asked and because it was her he felt shy and lowered his eyes to the table and was uncertain of how to continue.  
  
"You mean you want to talk about Reavers? their not really good dinner conversation" Zoe told him.  
  
"It's not that I want to talk about the Reavers but yes they do have something to do with what I want to discuss. I just wanted to talk about how Ida managed to fight off Reavers who clearly are vicious and she only comes away from the fight with a minor wound. Also that this all happened when Serenity was close at hand, well it just worries me."  
  
"You think she planned it all to get aboard Serenity?" Mal asked a part of him started to think the idea over with interest.  
  
"But for what reason?" He asked Simon.  
  
"Well simply put: for River and I" Simon said, watching the faces of the others he could see them all thinking it over and was inwardly relieved they hadn't laugh him off straight away.  
  
"You think she was hired by the Alliance 'School' to track the two of you down and bring you back?" The Captain asked whilst thinking through in his head all the things Ida Cross had said.  
  
"Maybe, its plausible isn't it? Maybe I'm being rash and just jumping to conclusions but still." He said letting the sentence hang in the air as he question himself again on whether or not he was over re-acting.  
  
"It's plausible but I've talked with her too, she seemed to be telling the truth. Also if she wanted to take you and River she could have done that by now".  
  
But then his mind starting wondering, the part of his brain he used for thinking up plans and strategies for survival.  
  
"She could have faked the attack" He stated to the room and as the others looked at him to explain, he looked off into the distance and went through how he would have done it if he was Ida Cross.  
  
"First she releases a trace amount of radiation, knowing that we would be suspicious if there was none. Then she gets a partner to damage her ship with a grappling hook like Reavers use and to fire on the outer Hull for good measure or buys a ship that was already damaged. Then she turns off her controls and fires at her engine so either it fits in with her story or so we can't hack into any personal files or both. She injuries herself in the shoulder.could she have done that" Mal asked Simon.  
  
"I think so.yes" Simon said nodding, his uncertainties becoming fact in his mind.  
  
"And so now she waits for us to come along, probably got a file on everyone of us and knows that we would be interested in any leftovers. We bring her aboard and because she's barely conscious and her story seems credibly we don't question her to much, but she's been awake for some time now. She could have held me hostage when I went to see her, trading me for you and your sister. Or maybe even booby trapping the ship so later on she would have a distraction, whilst bombs go of she gets you and River and high tails it"  
  
"In what, her ship ain't flyable yet Captain" Kay Lee said.  
  
"That fits in with the binding her time and setting traps aboard Serenity. She waits and when her ship is ready she causes her distraction and carries off the Doc and his sister to her Cruiser and flies home to the Alliance".  
  
The others sat and thought about this, Mal himself wasn't even sure, it was just a theory. Ida Cross might not have lied at all but they had the idea implanted in their brains and the uneasiness that they carried from being not on the right side of the law didn't help.  
  
"So what now?" Simon asked.  
  
~ Ida had left Jayne sleeping like a baby in his bed and had dressed and set off. She wanted to catch up with the Captain and find out when The Black Bird was going to be ready and see if she could help in anyway.  
  
She was also interested in exploring the Ship, she had been living on her vessel alone for a few months now and although it wasn't a planet she was still pleased that she wasn't looking at the same set of walls.  
  
She was on a gang-plank heading to what she guessed was the cockpit where she hoped to find the Captain or a member of his crew when she heard talking coming from behind a slightly open door.  
  
She knocked on the door and heard a woman's voice call 'enter'. She walked through the door and found that she was in a shuttle, slightly smaller then her Cruiser. The shuttle was more a boudoir then a ship, she could smell incense, there were a lot of beads hanging from the doorway and cushions and fabric were hanging and covering practically every surface.  
  
Once in the main room of the shuttle she saw the Shepard - Book and woman sat by a table eating, she felt her stomach groan - she hadn't eaten in a day or two. With the skill she had learnt from her parents she suppressed the urge to eat, just as she had been blocking out the pain emendating from her shoulder.  
  
They looked up at her and Book stood up smiling, the woman who was breathtakingly beautiful looked for a second slightly on edge but then covered it well and raising she came over to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Inara and you must be Ida Cross our guest"  
  
"That's right, please to meet you" she said shaking the eloquent woman's hand. She knew at once that Inara was a companion; there was no disguising the breed and training of sophistication that she embodied.  
  
"I hadn't meant to interrupt your meal; I was looking for the Captain"  
  
"I believe he is with the other crew members in the kitchen area" Book said.  
  
Ida was about to say goodbye and go in search of the Captain once more when River who had been lying in Inara's bed hidden by covers and cushions sat up and looked wearily at the three standing.  
  
Shepard went at once towards the bed and stood between River and Ida, smiling he began to explain.  
  
"This is another crew mate, I'm afraid she was so tired she felt the need to rest"  
  
Inara widen her eyes and wished that she had had the chance to speak first, sometimes saying little or nothing at all is better then giving too much information.  
  
Ida didn't really care about the crew of Serenity she wanted to get off the ship and on her way; she was expected in five days by a client. But saying that she was at once suspicious, why had the Shepard moved to shield the girl and why state something so obvious it would have been normal for them to introduce the girl but they hadn't needed to explain her situation.  
  
"Oh well sometimes it's better to rest then to go about your work impaired" Ida said. She could tell that Shepard was pleased that she didn't pry any further and she was once again about to take her leave when River who was clearly awake and watching the new arrival with interest spoke.  
  
"I'm Simon sisters, Simon said hide, so I hide, Simon said, Simon said".  
  
When she had said she was Simon's sister she had spoken directly to Ida but then she had climbed out of the bed and started to sway around the room uttering the rest of the sentence to the room at large.  
  
Ida wasn't blind and could tell at once that there was something wrong with the girl, the Doctors sister.'The Doctor's sister' she thought and then something changed about her.  
  
Inara and Shepard watched the calm and beautiful face turn red with rage and her lips pouting in an effort not to scream. She looked with frustration at the pair and stormed out of Inara's shuttle.  
  
They watched slightly startled, once they had heard River speak they had held their breath. Would this stranger ask question after question or was she really who she said she once? They hadn't expected her to turn away in anger, Inara told Shepard to stay with the girl while she went after Ida.  
  
Inara had trouble keeping up with the woman, but she did her best and arrived almost behind her into the dining room.  
  
~  
  
The other's who had just finished discussing what to do about Ida Cross was surprised when she exploded into the room, with a startled looking Inara on her heels.  
  
"I want off this ship NOW" Ida said practically roaring the last word.  
  
It did run through Mal's and Zoe's minds that this could be the start of her plan of distraction but there was something honest about her outrage.  
  
"Whoa now, just calm down. What's the matter why the sudden need to jump ship?" Mal asked.  
  
"Look I want off now, being around certain members of your crew might be dangerous for my health" Ida yelled. She had calmed down a little from her initial shock but she was still angry and annoyed more with herself at this point then the crew of Serenity, after all she had gotten herself into this mess.  
  
"What members?" Mal asked puzzled, had she realized that they smuggled items that were stolen, had she seen Jayne and knew him as a gun totting desperado?  
  
"Look I know that the Doctor and his sister are being tracked by the Alliance as well as by trackers and bounty-hunters so you'll understand why I don't want to stick around" She said this in a more normal tone, she had reined in her emotions now.  
  
It seemed that at once the crew of Serenity where all on one side of the room and Ida was on the other. Mal drew his gun from it'd holster and Zoe followed suite. Ida was with out a gun she had a stash aboard The Black Bird but being assassin anything could be a weapon, but she didn't want to kill them after they had saved her life, plus she was out numbered five to one.  
  
Just then Jayne walked in from the door behind her, seeing the two guns pointed at the woman who he had just slept with made him see red. He drew his own gun and pointed it at Mal, looking confused.  
  
"What are you doing" asked Kay Lee who was hiding slightly behind Wash.  
  
"Why are you all pointing guns at Ida? She's a friend of mine and I take displeasure in pointing guns at you but I will until you all see sense" Jayne said.  
  
"Look your friend here seems to know a lot about Simon and River and because of the circumstances of her arrival here, I thought it would be better if we where safe instead of sorry" Mal told him.  
  
"How do you know about them?" Jayne asked Ida.  
  
"Look Jayne knows so I might as well tell you if it'll mean I can get off this ship. I'm an assassin, I have several contacts that I meet to discuss business offers. I was offered the job of bringing them in" Ida explained looking briefly at Simon before turning her gaze back to Mal.  
  
Mal considered this new information and lowered his gun, Zoe did the same but the pair didn't holster their weapons. Jayne watched and put his gun down as well and sat down at the table. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked up at the others who still stood, they all looked at him.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
Mal shook his head at how stupid or layback Jayne was behaving but then again Jayne only cared about himself; money and now it seemed Ida Cross.  
  
"So how do we know your not after the good Doctor hear and his sister" Mal asked.  
  
"For one I would have taken out the Doctor when I came to and then hid him some place while I got the sister. You may not trust me Captain but you can trust the fact that if I was working right now I would have gotten them and been long gone".  
  
Mal had a feeling that she was telling the truth about that. He holstered his gun, Zoe did the same.  
  
"You're going to believe her?" Simon asked Mal stunned.  
  
"Relax will you I know that the Alliance want you badly, so you must have done something to piss them off and Jayne can vouch that I'm not on the best of terms with the Alliance. If your against them then I'm your ally not your enemy" Ida told Simon.  
  
"True, she probably dislikes the Alliance more then all of us put together" Jayne said slamming his big booted feet up on to the table.  
  
"In that case please to have you on board" Mal told her with a grin.  
  
"Thanks for all the hospitality but I just want to get on the Black Bird and fly on".  
  
"Well the thing is" Kay Lee said raising her hand as if back in the one room school house she had attended back home "the thing is your Cruiser, The Black Bird well it ain't fixed yet"  
  
"Is it capable of flying?" Ida asked looking at the pretty but dirty looking girl in front of her.  
  
"No, it will be but right now it's just an expensive piece of."  
  
"Lovely technology" Wash said butting in.  
  
He had a habit of wanting to keep on the right side of people especially when they obviously have lots of money, it didn't matter to him too much what questionable actions were done to obtain it (within reason).  
  
"Look as much as I hate the Alliance and would love to give them a fight, I don't want to be on board Serenity when they board looking for the Doc and the girl. They may want them alive but I'm pretty sure they won't care if any one of you gets caught in the cross fire"  
  
"Relax; Alliance ain't anywhere near us. You can't go any where for now, so why don't you just sit tight for a day or two until Kay Lee here fixes your ship" Mal said using his calm and reassuring voice.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile a few planets over a small Alliance ship that was a scout for a larger vessel began to come across some interesting data.  
  
The Commander of the ship looked over the records and logs he had been given by a subordinate and smiled to himself; he might just get a promotion for this.  
  
A firefly vessel was last seen pasting Outpost 9, not an Alliance Post the Commander thought but still they had always given reliable information in the past. He didn't know much about the people that were wanted; just that they were last seen on a firefly class vessel, fugitives and wanted alive. He also knew that they were wanted by someone/s high up in the chain of command. Of course it could turn out that the Firefly vessel was of no interest but it wouldn't hurt to give them the once over.  
  
'Yes' he thought to his self, 'this just might be the break I'm looking for'. 


	4. The Black Bird Chapter 4

-

Serenity glided through space, the inhabitants unaware of the Alliance vessel that was getting increasingly nearer to their position.

After Ida's announcement and Mal's welcome for her to stay on board, the crew disbanded and went about their business.

Kay Lee and Ida went back to the Black Bird to work on the engine and the ships computer, whilst Simon took River back her quarters to rest. Wash and Zoe went to the Cockpit and Jayne stayed at the table and filled his stomach with food.

-

On board the scout ship Olisas, Commander Rhodes of the Alliance sat perched on the edge of his seat, a control station was to his left and he was using it to go over the data that he had been sent by the Iranite. The Iranite was a large ship with five scout ships; the Olisas was one of its best with a crew nearing one hundred. The Iranite would send out the five scout ships in different directions, the main reason being that a scout ship being a smaller vessel could go undetected for longer and detect any problems or rewards that where lying ahead.

After Commander Rhodes had decided to go in pursuit of the Firefly class vessel he had contacted the Iranite to inform his superiors of his actions. They had answered back on a coded frequency for his eyes-only; it seemed that who ever wanted these fugitives were eager to get them because the Iranite had changed course and was making its way toward the Olisas. Commander Rhodes was told to detain the ship and it's crew, he had also been told that the fugitives he was after were brother and sister. If he found the siblings on board he had been ordered to take them captive at once and to hold the crew of the Firefly vessel for interrogation - whether the fugitives were found on board or not.

As the Commander sat had looked through the descriptions of the brother and sister his communications officer spoke up.

"Commander you have a private message from the Iranite, I'm sending it to your terminal now."

There were a few beeps and then a red square appeared on his terminal screen with Encoded Message For: Commander P. Rhodes written inside of it. He entered his password and then pressed his thumb against the screen for verification. When he was cleared for access his computer screen changed to show the standard black background with white writing. The message was from his friend Commander Kit Lang, Rhodes eyebrows shot up in surprise, what did old Lang want with him?

The Commander read the message:

_"Rhodes...heard your following a Firefly vessel, thought I better warn you to keep your wits about you. I've heard that the people interested in the fugitives are not to be messed with OR let down, remember Edward Tate he lost pursuit of the fugitives and since reporting back at Headquarters he hasn't been seen since. Happy hunting,_

_Kit"_

Commander Rhodes erased the message after he finished reading it for the second time and then sat back in his seat, the thought of being rewarded with a commission on his return began to fade in his mind.

"What's our ETA on reaching the Firefly vessel?" He asked.

"At our present heading we should reach Outpost 9 in one hour" His second in command answered.

"Increase speed"

"Sir?" The officer hesitated; the Olisas was already traveling at the maximum recommended speed.

"I said increase speed"

The other officer nodded at the Commander and then relayed the order to the pilot.

-

In just over an hour the Alliance ship would be upon Serenity but they had no idea and were moving at a slow rate with there ship still attached to the Blackbird.

On board the Black Bird Kay Lee and Ida had gotten primary functions online, which meant they had lights, control of terminals and computer interfaces. They still needed to work on the engine, flight control, navigation, defensives and weapons.

Kay Lee was at the back of the ship, she had pulled up the compartments that hid the engine and had already started working on it. Ida meanwhile was at the main computer terminal trying to route command functions back to the helm so she could then work on reinstating the flight controls and navigation.

"That should just about do it" Ida said, a moment later several lights on the helm terminal came on and Ida went and sat down at the pilot's seat.

"Just need the engine fixed and I can fly by baby outta here, no offence." Ida said turning in her seat to look back at Kay Lee.

"None taken, I should have it fixed soon enough" the younger woman replied.

"After I'm finished with the pilot controls I'll work on getting my defenses and weapons up and running". Ida said turning back round to the terminal and punching buttons on the panel.

-

Fifteen minutes later back on Serenity Wash sat looking out the window into space every now and again he would scan the area for any ships, he was still worried incase Reavers where in the neighborhood.

He leaned over to his left and began to repeat the same scan that he had done about twenty times since Ida came aboard. This time instead of finding nothing the scan picked up a tiny bleep that had just moved into range.

Wash hit more buttons and was able to increase his scan of the vessel; enough to find out it was an Alliance Scout Ship.

"Wash to Mal, Capt you better get yourself up here quick 'cause we've got company" Wash said into the ship's intercom.

Less then a minute later Mal and Zoe where standing by the terminal looking over the specs of the Alliance vessel.

"What do you think, friends of Ida's?" Zoe asked Looking over at Mal.

"Maybe, though I doubt it. Probably after her or us, either way we've gotta get moving out of here on the double."

"What's going on?" Ida said stepping into the Cockpit and eyeing the three with an expressionless face.

"It's an Alliance ship heading our way" Mal told Ida calmly.

"What's the plan?" Ida asked, showing no signs of any heighten emotions.

"Your ship ready to fly yet?" Mal asked her.

"No I have flight control and defenses but for anything else I'll need the engine and it's still not running...why?" A faint trace of a frown played on the edge of her mouth.

"Cause the Alliance ship is a Scout Ship, which means its parent vessel is heading this way as we speak. Our only way out of this is to run and the only way we can manage to out run the Scout ship is by detaching from your ship. Even then it'd it be tight sailing."

"I'm not leaving my ship."

"I understand but I'm not about to put my ship and crew in danger when we can avoid it" Mal told her firmly.

"Maybe you won't have to" Ida said after a slight pause.

"I don't rightly like that gleam in your eye girl" Mal said knowing full well that Ida had just planned something that would probably risk all their lives.

"Trust me Mal" Ida said smiling slyly.

"I don't trust anyone," Mal said standing tall and folding his arms across his chest.

Before the silent tension had even the chance of building up Wash said, "Well Mal, you trust Zoe." He turned his chair around looking from Mal then to Zoe, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Well yes, I trust no one except for Zoe" Mal said and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"And me" Wash again interrupted, Mal snapped his mouth shut and looked annoyed. Wash was straight-faced but that made Zoe want to smile even more, Mal looked exacerbated.

"Yes Wash I trust only you and Zoe" Mal again went to speak but Wash won him to it.

"And Kay Lee and Inara" Wash said grinning foolishly now from Mal to Zoe.

"Okay" Said Mal holding his hands palm up and using the kind of voice tired parents use when dealing with children "we've established that I trust a hell of a lot of people, can we move on with the conversation before we can wave at the Alliance crew through our cockpit window" Mal said shoving his hands into his pockets.

Wash and Zoe straighten their faces and Ida who had watched the other three found herself wishing she had that many people she could trust.

"So Ida what's your plan?" Mal asked as the three turned their gazes to her.

She gave a smile before she began that made the other three glad they where on her side "Well it's like this..."

-

"Commander Rhodes, Sir"

"What is it man" The Commander replied looking over at the young man in front of him.

"Where nearing the Firefly vessel but we might have a problem Sir" The young officer tried to stand even straighter, he was anxious about giving the news to his Commander.

"What kind of problem" Commander Rhodes demanded leaning forward to the edge of his seat.

"Sir, the vessel is floating with its engine off and at this range we're not picking up any heat signatures. Also Sir we've found trace amounts of Radiation, I think Reavers have been in the area Sir".

"Recently?"

"It's only a minute amount Sir but it does match up with the Radiation level we have on record. If it was Reavers they where here in the last few days." The young officer said.

"Remain on course, if there are any Reavers our scans should pick them up" The Commander said leaning back in his chair again.

"Yes Sir" The young officer saluted and the Commander returned the gesture half-heartedly, turning the salute into a flick of his hand dismissing the young man.

The Commander sat staring out into space, he was thinking about what would happen if the firefly had been boarded by Reavers, whether it was the right ship or not they would be nobody left alive aboard. The Commander frowned, this day was turning out to be more stressful then he had first planned and he felt that the reward of being promoted was slipping from his grasp.

-

"This is one crazy ass plan," Jayne barked as the group sat in the darken kitchen.

It was dark because as soon as Ida told them her idea Mal had jumped into action and order Wash to power down Serenity. He had then told everyone to meet in the kitchen; Mal had then filled everyone in on Ida's plan.

"Crazy assed but I like it" Finished Jayne grinning, with a wild gleam in his eye.

"Crazy ass's aside will it work?" Asked a nervous Simon knowing that if it didn't the chance of him and River escaping from the Alliance would be non-existence.

"It'll work, I think" Mal said, at the _'I think'_ part everyone looked at him with slightly worried expressions.

"No it'll work" Mal said nodding his head and sounding only half sure himself.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming Mal" Inara said levelly.

"Can I just say that as the person who has to do most of the work here, _what the hell!" _Kay Lee said her voice going shrill at the end and looking more then a little scared.

"Kay Lee is there something you wish to impart with the rest of the group?" Mal asked her calmly.

"Just that if I don't fix Ida's ship in time then the plan falls through and we're all done for" She said pacing a little and opening and closing her hands into fists.

"There's no pressure" Mal said knowing that everyone knew that Kay Lee was right but trying to make it all seem like it was just everyday stuff, which to them it was.

"Mal's right...apart from the impending death part, no pressure" Wash said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Dear, you're not helping" Zoe told her husband in a firm but singsong voice.

"Look we don't have time to out run them. We don't have time to come up with another plan and we don't have time to sit around here yapping. We have to move and move now". Mal told them, looking from face to face and trying to read how each one was coping.

"Then we better move it" Jayne said bluntly as ever.

-

"No pressure, I'll give them no pressure". Muttered Kay Lee as she worked on Ida's engine.

Ida who was sat at the front of the ship smiled at Kay Lee's mutterings. She had come across many mechanics over the years and out of the bunch Kay Lee was the best, that was why she could stay calm as danger approached. All they really needed to win was for the Blackbird to get operational and with Kay Lee working her magic Ida was confidante Blackbird and Serenity would be flying on their way soon enough.

"This is Black Bird calling, I'm okay for departure" Ida said speaking into the coms whilst preparing to disembark from Serenity.

"Ida this is Serenity, your clear for launch, good luck" Floated Wash's voice from the speaker.

"Good Luck to you too" Ida said taking the controls and flying Black Bird loose of the Serenity. As she was hitting switches and moving the ship off the front of Serenity, she waited and then powered down all major systems so the Alliance vessel would have trouble telling them apart from Serenity.

"I hope this plan of yours works Ida" Kay Lee said from back near the engine.

"Me too" Ida said staring at Serenity as they drifted away.

-

Jayne joined Mal, Wash and Zoe in the cockpit.

"Are the others ready?" Mal asked Jayne.

"Yep, all safe away in Inara's shuttle. You know that they won't manage to out run anything in that thing."

"Look, if things don't go to plan and the Alliance dock with us, maybe the others can get away in a shuttle – they might not get followed. It's just an extra precaution." Mal said knowing that Jayne was right, the shuttle wouldn't get far from Alliance vessel.

"So what now?" Jayne asked hugging his gun 'Vera' to his side, the muzzle pointing at the ceiling.

"We wait for the Alliance to get close and then it's up to Ida and Kay Lee" Mal said.

-

"Commander we've performed more detail scans and we found that although the Firefly's engine is powered down there are human heat signatures on the ship. We can't tell how many individuals but there in two medium size groups, gathered into different parts of the ship" The Second office stood to attention waiting for his Commander to process the new information.

The Commander sat in his chair and stared out of the main window into space. The other ship was in view and he watched it, seeing all his future hopes and maybe even his life pinned to what laid inside.

"Send them a message, tell them that we shall be docking with them to offer assistance. Be ready if they try and run" Commander Rhodes told his second in command.

"Yes Sir" The officer saluted Commander Rhodes and hurriedly walked off to follow his orders.

Maybe the crew of the ship was incapacitated in some way thought Commander Rhodes, all his men would need to do would be to walk in and grab the fugitives and hold the others for questioning. He sat up straighter his chair, his imagination fired up the imaged of himself capturing and delivering the brother and sister were others had failed, the newfound respect that it would bring as well as a promotion.

-

"Mal were receiving a message over the air waves. They said their gonna be docking with us to offer us help" Wash said reading the message and glancing over his left shoulder at the Captain.

"Everything's going as planned just sit tight and this should all be over soon" Mal addressed the other three. "We better sit on the floor so they can't see us" Mal added lowering himself on the floor, the others following. Wash sat with his side to the terminals so he could still see and more importantly reach any vital buttons or switches.

"I hate all this waiting crap," Jayne said chewing on an unlit cigar.

"Jayne the next place we come across you and Vera can blow something up but for now just say calm". Mal told him a hint of mocking entering his firm voice.

-

"Sir we sent the message and we've had no reply. Either they can't or they won't reply" The second in command told Rhodes.

"Fine, dock with the ship. Get a team of our best men to meet me there" He hesitated and almost as an after though he added "Also you better include a medic team just incase." The other man saluted and went to a nearby intercom to follow the Commanders orders. Rhodes stood and smarted his person before striding out of the room and to the docking bay. He wanted this to go smoothly.

-

The Alliance scout ship Olisas grew dangerously near Serenity. Aboard the ship in Inara's shuttle the group sat, Book in pray, Inara sat at the helm ready to fly the small shuttle out of there and Simon and River sat on a luscious sofa. River stood and all the other's eyes went to her. She stood dancing from one foot to the next, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as if listening to music only she could hear.

"Boom" She said her eyes flying opened; as she finished the word there was an explosion.

-

"You did it" Kay Lee shouted happily.

"No we did it" Ida said smiling broadly for what Kay Lee thought was the first time.

The plan had been dicey from the beginning, whilst the powered down Serenity drew the Alliance scout ship closer the powered down Blackbird drifted away from Serenity. Whilst it drifted and got father away from the Alliance ship radar Kay Lee and Ida worked on getting the ship's defensives up and running, without them the whole plan would have fallen apart. Once the defensives were operational The Blackbird powered up her engines and circled the Alliance ship, all without being spotted by the Alliance visually or by scans. Then while Kay Lee got the last kinks out of the weapons grid they had to simply wait for the scout ship to dock with Serenity, because as it did so it had to drop his defenses making it easy prey.

Ida had fired at the Alliance's weapons destroying them, without the ship having a clue. Then she targeted the message beacon attached to the outer hull of the ship, with that down they wouldn't be able to contact the Iranite or any other ship in the area for help. Ida fired once more at were she knew the engine was, just a small blast that would leave them helpless and stranded until the larger Iranite vessel showed up. Kay Lee was relieved and tired; she stood behind Ida and gave a deep sigh of release.

As agreed as soon as Ida fired on the Alliance ship Wash started up Serenity and flew her out of the area as fast as the ship would allow. "Let's catch them up!" Kay Lee said smiling and feeling better now the pressure was off her and proud at her and Ida's joint effort.

"Not just yet" Ida said. She sat transfixed by the Olisas, her eyes harden and her mouth was set in a grim line. "One last thing to do" she said. It sounded to Kay Lee that Ida was speaking more to herself then to her.

"Ida, are you alright...what's going on?" Kay Lee asked quietly putting a hand on the back of Ida's chair, she felt suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry they can't get at us. I'm going to fire one last shot and then we can go" Ida looked passive but her voice sounded tight.

What really was happening dawned on Kay Lee "You're going to kill them!" She exclaimed horrified. "That wasn't part of the plan!" She screamed not knowing what to do, her hand gripping the back of the chair tightly.

"They would do the same to us, Alliance killed my parents and now when ever I get the chance I repay the favor" Her hand reached out for a red switch but before she could reach it Kay Lee stepped in. The mechanic turned the swivel chair round and knelt in front of Ida; Kay Lee rested her right hand on Ida's knee.

"Don't do this Ida. Killing them is wrong...especially like this. The people on that ship aren't the ones who killed your parents and most of them over there are probably just following orders anyway." Ida blinked and looked at Kay Lee, she looked a lot younger then she did before realized Kay Lee as she gently stroked the other Ida's knee and tired to keep her rambling voice calm.

"How many men and women over there are mothers and fathers Ida? Don't do to some kid what some one once did to you" Kay Lee said and slowly she reached over with her free left hand and took Ida's right hand in hers. The pair stayed that way for a while and then taking a deep breath Ida spoke.

"We better get going," She said softly, giving a small careful smile to Kay Lee before pulling her hands free. Kay Lee held her breath until she saw Ida ignore the red button and turn the ship in the direction Serenity had headed.

"You know as a hired killer I've killed a lot of people, all bad but people none the less." Ida said her eye catching Kay Lee's who had sat on the floor by Ida's feet, her back resting against the terminal so she could face Ida.

"If the people have done something so bad that it means your gunning for them then maybe they deserve it". Kay Lee pondered looking up at Ida.

"Trust me, the men I've killed were murders, rapists and child molesters" Ida informed Kay Lee as she watched Serenity grow closer in size as they caught up to them.

"In that case you have my blessing, kill them types slow and painful but let the defenseless ships of people be," Kay Lee said seriously.

"That I can do" Ida said. She flicked a switch over head and spoke loudly in its direction.

"Hey Wash, Ida and Kay Lee here – we alright to come aboard."

"Welcome back guys, ready when you are" Wash's disembodied voice answered back.

After the ships became joined she powered down major functions to save juice. The two women stood and walked to the exit, Ida paused and Kay Lee turned to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for getting the ship together and everything...the everything part being you stopping me kill a ship load of people back there." Ida said not sure if she was saying thanks the right way, it had been a while since she last had a reason to. "I don't let my emotions show, because of my line of work and being alone out here in space. So I just wanted to say thanks and bye now, away from the others." She gave a small warm smile.

"Your welcome Ida" Kay Lee being the affectionate person she was went and hugged Ida. "Bye and you take care of yourself" she said letting go before Ida could feel uncomfortable. Ida gave Kay Lee a big wide smile this time and followed the other girl on to Serenity.

-

A little while later standing in the cargo bay the crew of Serenity gathered to say goodbye to Ida, she opened the doors and peered into her ship the Blackbird. Turning she looked over the faces of the men and women who had helped her and who she in turn had helped. She removed something from her jacket pocket, a small drawstring bag.

"Here" Ida said throwing the bag to Mal, who stood a few paces away with the others.

"What's this?" He asked as he opened the bag and looked inside, on seeing the gold coins within his eyebrows raised, he and his crew had to work pretty hard to come up with this amount of cash but his pride took over "we can't take your money" he told her.

"Look I've made a lot of money off a couple of jobs I pulled, I have enough to keep me going until my next deal. Plus no offence but you and your ship look like you could do with a little pick me up" Mal went to speak but Ida spoke again "If it helps think of it as payment for fixing' me and my ship up" she said.

Before Mal could bicker any further Kay Lee snatched the coins from Mal's hands and beamed at Ida.

"Thank you, we accept." She told Ida ignoring Mal who rolled his eyes and flung his arms up in an act of mock defeat.

"And as for you" Ida said smiling slyly at Jayne "I hope we can..." She paused to look from his eyes to his lips, unconsciously running her tongue slowly over her own top lip "..._bump_ into each other again sometime" She finished smiling seductively then she turned around and boarded her ship.

As the Blackbird disengaged from Serenity and departed Jayne rested his hands on the back of his head and stared at the now closed doors.

"Now that was my kind of woman," Jayne announced.

More like a lost child thought Book sadly to himself.

The others began to climb the stairs up to the walkway; Wash and Mal went up with Jayne last behind them. Wash and Mal stepped on to the first step at the same time and turned to each other.

"After you..." Said Wash, holding back and motioning Mal forward with a wave of his arm.

"Why Sir your too kind" said Mal placing a hand to his chest as if he was deeply touched.

"...After all I wouldn't want to **_bump_** into you". Wash said emphasizing the word bump, the others in front of them shared smiles with one another.

"Shut up" Jayne growled in his deep bear like voice, as he followed the two men up the stairs. This caused Wash and Mal to bump into each other's sides again, Zoe and Kay Lee copying them.

"Your all so damn funny, my side just split" Jayne boomed at them as they walked towards the kitchen, Kay Lee's laughter filling the ship as it hurtled through space.

- The End - 


End file.
